warlordssieresfandomcom-20200215-history
Story/Lore
The story of Beneril Beneril, is a land that has only known one thing, war, the majority of its people have looked far and wide for a sign of peace, but it has been almost impossible for them to get it as it almost now seems to be long forgotten dream. All of this hatred and war is the fault of the demons, an ancient race of beasts who create disdain, chaos and hatred who come from another realm of existence before they came to Beneril. These demons lay in a deep slumber until something awakens them or they wake up by themselves, and when the demons are awoken, all thoughts of peace are replaced by war. The first inhabitants of Beneril have been the demons for centuries or possibly millennia, but in a slow pace of time other races have established themselves in the area, such being the elves, the humans and the orcs, the Trolls could be considered to be the first inhabitants after the Demons of Beneril. At first there was a great conflict between these races, widely known to be the humans and elves against the orcs and possibly the trolls (the demons were still sleeping). Near the end of this war, some orcs who established themselves in the north of Beneril betrayed a group of orcs who were forced to flee to the south. These orcs suffered the biggest casualties of all orcs and became known as the orcs of the south and were initially weak, thus allowing other races to step on them. But this conflict did not only shatter these relationship, as humans broke their alliance with the elves. After this great conflict the factions began to be present, such as the Human Alliance, the Orcs of the North and Orcs of the south (Who are highly bitter towards the Orcs of the North), the High elves and the Wooden elves and finally the Mountain Trolls. Everything was good in Beneril until a group of humans rebelled against Human King, they separated and set their own kingdom in their own homeland in the western region, these group of humans were known as the Men of the West. In between the first war of Beneril and the great conflict of the first races a necromancer left his hometown and arrived to what is now known as the Forest of the Damned, its original name has been lost to the mists of time. After spending a long time learning black arts and necromancy, this necromancer used his powers to create an undead army in the Forest of the Damned, the Dead Marshes and the Dead Plains, thus creating the Undead kingdom. This necromancer perished a long time later, and maybe a few years before the First war of Beneril. Now the factions in Beneril were established and each one of these were secretly preparing themselves for another war whilst pretending to be friendly. At first it was thought that there would be a real chance at peace among the nations and kingdoms. But then Demons awoke, and things changed. First war of Beneril (Warlords: Call to Arms) when the demons first woke up, that's when war began The first war of Beneril took place when the Demons firstly woke up after many centuries of slumber. Their awakening brought with them hatred, chaos and destruction which made all the factions and races to declare war amongst each other, thus marking the beginning of the war. It is unknown who stroke first and who stroke the last, the tales say that the Night Elves (We know them today as the High elves) quickly advanced and took many regions north before moving into demon territory to seal them away, other tales say that the Human Alliance stroke without mercy and destroyed the demons, bent all of northern Beneril under their rule and lost the grip when all of the races began to rebel against them, leaving them abandoned in their territory. And the last tales of this war say that the Night Elves ended this war by making all races declare peace with each other. Although no official record of the end of the war exists, it is known that the war ended when the demons were supressed and the undead were slain. Nobody dared to step into demon territory because they feared they would be possessed or they would die. The undead territory was left alone but in the passing years the undead slowly regained their power and seized their lands once again. After this war and many years, all the races recovered their taken territories and sought to have a better vision about the world with peace on it, now that the demons were defeated... ...but this wish of peace would not last very long. After the first war of Beneril and before the Second war of Beneril (Warlords: Heroes) Many years after the first war, the races were living peacefully until one day they felt a dark presence in themselves. The demons were slowly awakening once again and this time they would strike hard. It all began with the dissapearance of a messenger of the Night Elves in Wood Elves territory. Ellder, another messenger, was sent after this missing messenger and to deliver his message. Ellder wasn't aware that he was going to be one of the few witnesses of the demon's curse on all of Beneril. As he arrived on Wood Elves territory, he saw that all of the warriors had blank expressions and treated Ellder like a foe. Ellder had to cut down through all of the Wood Elves and fought against a possessed Royal Guard. After finishing the Royal Guard, he broke into the palace to find the Wood Elves king hiding. He saved himself from the curse and told Ellder everything that happened. After Ellder guarded and gave him time to pick up all of his belongings, he and Ellder departed to Demon territory. The trek was dangerous and Ellder saw the effects of the curse that the Demon Sorcerer casted upon the land. When they arrived at the Sorcerer's location, Ellder, alongside the king and any other hired henchmen, vanquished the Sorcerer. The curse was slowly fading away, but there was another spell this sorcerer casted, and the only clues led to Troll territory. Ellder was tired, and he was resting nearby a footstep of a giant beast. Ellder wasn't aware that he was being watched by Prince Aldon, who was hiding in some bushes. Aldon was a prisoner of the Human Alliance and he was the prince of the Men of the West. After freeing himself from the Human Alliance he ran towards his homeland with the idea of gathering an army strong enough to take his revenge, but when he arrived he noticed that his people were possessed. After battling through many of these possessed soldiers he stormed into the palace to find his sister in a set of armor and with a bloody sword in her hands. She told him about the elf and the curse that fell upon the people. Aldon then embarked on an adventure and followed the young elf through the demon lands and finally in troll territory. After finding him, he quietly stalked the elf behind some bushes, and looked at his worried face. Aldon was asking himself why the elf would be worried and he saw that in front of him was a giant footstep, which also worried him. He then heard some rustle in a nearby bush and saw an orc jumping out of them ready to strike down the elf and finish him once and for all, to which he quickly ran to the elf and covered him with his shield. The orc in question was Toldor, the brother of an orc bandit who was slain by Ellder. After hearing these news, Toldor searched for the elf and during his quest for vengeance he had killed, tortured and destroyed many other races including his own. All his hardwork led him to Troll territory, where he fought against a Giant Troll and killed it without hesitating. After this great fight, he was about to strike and kill the elf but was blocked by Aldon's shield. After a little talk, Ellder, Aldon and Toldor united and fought together the giant demon. After the death of this threat, the three heroes sat and rested, thinking on how their adventure led them there. After a moment of resting and thinking, they all departed home, thinking on how their deeds saved Beneril of another war that could've torn the region apart once again. The rise of Demons and the Second war of Beneril (Warlords 2: Rise of Demons) Almost two centuries had passed after our three heroes vanquished the Giant Demon and returned the demons back to their lands. In these two centuries, Beneril had enjoyed peace and all of the dominant races were at their best time, but unexpectedly, this air of peace and calm was being slowly overwhelmed by the smell of war, smoke and hate. The demons were awoken once again and all of the races felt that a war was coming to the land. During this time of uneasiness, all the races prepared their armies for the upcoming war, built castles in their capitals and were ready for the worst; the rise of demons. Beneril was once again split into the different races, but this time, they reinforced their capitals with castles and fortresses. As in the first war, there was no record of who attacked first and who ended this war, but it is said that the Human Alliance and the High Elves once again conquered the lands and started another alliance. Others say that the Orcs of the North won this war and resolved their differences with their brothers of the south. There was another tale that an unknown race of humans who had 'metallic faces', who had horses and dragons made of metal and possessed strange weaponry that roared like a thunder. This little tales were forgotten at the end of the war. What is known is that the race that won this merciless campaign sealed the demons or erradicated them, and only one race can seal them and the other erase them from the land. This, though, was one of the bloodiest wars in Beneril and where many warriors faced beasts that were nightmarish and relentless and only belonged to the demons and the trolls and new technology was gazed upon. At the end of this war, the demons were either sealed away or erradicated once again, and those who lasted went into another rest, waiting for their moment to rise once again. The third war of Beneril (Warlords: Epic Conflict) '''After a long period of peace, the spectre of war is returning to Beneril...' '' After the demons were supressed and once again were resting in their dreaded lands, Beneril and all of its inhabitants were finally enjoying peace, but the feeling of war returned and it made all of its inhabitants prepare themselves for the worst. The war broke out when The Marcolites, a faction of humans that set up camp in an island that was named the island of Marco, roared their weapons into the sky, awakening the demons again. __NOEDITSECTION__